There are a wide variety of flat, round foods that must be cut before eating. Examples include pancakes, pies, cakes, and pizzas. With the exception of pancakes, such foods are typically cut by a knife or rolling blade cutter into a plurality of circular sectors (pie shaped slices) to provide individual servings. Pancakes are typically served in stacks of round cakes.
As is well known, cutting such foods with a knife is unexpectedly difficult. Cutting the first piece of a cake often produces a less than aesthetic result, and difficulty in cutting equal size pieces of pie has produced a literature of adages. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting utensil capable of quickly cutting flat, round foodstuffs into a plurality of preferably equal sectors.